Aerial ladders may be provided on a mobile platform or a vehicle, such as a fire apparatus (e.g., a fire truck, etc.). Such aerial ladders are extendable structures having components that telescope relative to one another. Fire fighters may pivot and extend the aerial ladder upward and outward from the fire apparatus to advantageously elevate and position an end of the aerial ladder. By way of example, the end of the aerial ladder may include a nozzle, and positioning the nozzle may facilitate discharge of water therefrom. By way of another example, the end of the aerial ladder may include a platform or basket, and positioning the end of the aerial ladder may facilitate a rescue operation.
The aerial ladder is coupled to the fire apparatus at one end. When pivoted upward, the aerial ladder forms a cantilever structure that is subject to loading from the weight of the aerial ladder itself and to loading from any persons or equipment on the aerial ladder. Such loading causes deflection along the length of the aerial ladder. Aerial ladders are designed using materials and structural components that reduce deflection at the end of the aerial ladder.